The present invention relates to a process for updating a geographic database and more particularly, the present invention relates to a process and system that uses satellite imagery for verifying and processing updates to a master copy of a geographic database.
Geographic databases have various uses. Geographic databases are used in in-vehicle navigation systems, personal computers, networked computing environments, and various other kinds of platforms, as well as on the Internet. Geographic databases are used with various kinds of applications to provide various functions including map display, route calculation, route guidance, truck fleet deployment, traffic control, electronic yellow pages, emergency services, and so on.
In order to provide these kinds of functions, a geographic database includes data that represent geographic features in a covered geographic region. Geographic databases include details about represented geographic features, such as the geographic coordinates of roads in a geographic region, speed limits along the road segments, locations of stop lights, turn restrictions at intersections of roads, address ranges, street names, and so on. Geographic databases may also include information about points of interest in covered regions. Points of interest may include restaurants, hotels, airports, gas stations, stadiums, police stations, and so on.
Collecting information for a geographic database is a significant task. According to one method, technicians (referred to herein as “researchers”) are assigned the task of collecting data for a geographic database. Each researcher may physically travel throughout an assigned area and record information about observed geographic features. While in the field, the researcher may record the observed information by physically writing on a printed copy of a map. For example, the researcher may write a description about an attribute of a geographic feature adjacent to the representation of the geographic feature on the map. Alternatively, the researcher may use a portable computer with a data collection program, as described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/256,389 or Ser. No. 09/335,122, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. After the data are collected in the field, the researcher uses a computer program to enter data to a main (or master) copy of the geographic database. Working from the marked-up printed copy of the map, the researcher makes additions and/or changes to the data in the master geographic database to reflect the actual geographic features observed by the researcher while out in the field.
Beyond the initial effort involved in collecting data for a geographic database, there is a continuing need to update and check the data in the geographic database. Just like conventional printed maps, geographic databases become out-of-date. For example, new streets are constructed, street names change, traffic lights are installed, turn restrictions are added to existing roads, businesses change locations, road construction closes roads, detours are established, museum and restaurant hours change, etc. Thus, there exists a need to continue to collect updated information for a geographic database and then add the updated information to the geographic database.
One useful way to collect information for updating the geographic database is to obtain feedback from end users who have navigation systems or who use on-line sites that use copies of the geographic database to provide navigation-related features. These end users may discover that certain geographic data are not correct or are inaccurate. A geographic database developer can take advantage of this situation by providing a means by which end users can report the database errors or inaccuracies that they encounter. The error reporting system also provides an opportunity for generating good will between the geographic database developer and the end user
End users can report perceived errors by telephone or by the Internet. An example of an error reporting Internet site can be found at www.navtech.com/database/data_driver.html. In addition, error reporting systems are disclosed in the copending patent application Ser. Nos. 09/590,213 and 09/602,127, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
After receiving a report from an end user about a perceived error or inaccuracy in the geographic database, the geographic database developer confirms that the error exists and then determines the correct information to be added to the master copy of the database. Sometimes the error perceived by the end user is not due to incorrect data in the geographic database, but instead is due to other factors, such as an error in the navigation system software. In some cases, a geographic database researcher may have to travel to the location of the perceived error to obtain the correct information. After confirming reports from end users, the geographic database researcher can make corrections to a master copy of the geographic database, which is then used to make new, updated versions of geographic databases for use in navigation systems or by on-line provider of navigation-related services.
Although the process works well, there still exists room for improvement. For example, it is relatively time-consuming and expensive to have a geographic database researcher travel out to the field to check each reported error. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved ways to handle the reporting of errors in the geographic database and the updating of the master copy of the geographic database.